


Son of the Frontier

by midnightumbre, Nerdygirly (midnightumbre)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura Guardian Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Frontier Brain Satoshi|Ash Ketchum, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightumbre/pseuds/midnightumbre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightumbre/pseuds/Nerdygirly
Summary: What if Ash had been orphaned? What if Pyramid King Brandon adopted him? What if he's had Pikachu by his side for years? What if he had a member of the Gengar line with him for years? I'm not the best at summaries, but, I hope you enjoy Son of the Frontier!
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pyramid King Jindai | Pyramid King Brandon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter one, the end of an old life

**5 years before the start of Ash’s journey **

It was a peaceful night in Pallet Town. All the nocturnal and ghost pokémon were making the nighttime noises that lulled the residents of the town to dreamland. But, little did   
they know, it wouldn't last. 

Delia was cleaning the kitchen, while her son, Ash, was fast asleep in his room. Her ears pricked up at the sounds of unfamiliar pokémon, and her first instinct was to check on her son. As she ran, her nose picked up smoke. She picked up her child and ran. Ash, shaking from fear, held on as tightly as he could. She pressed his head to her chest to protect him from the smoke, and before they knew it, the familiar lab of the Oak family came into view. “Delia! Behind you! “ Professor Samuel Oak, patriarch of the family and dear friend called out. She turned her head and saw a pack of Houndour, Houndoom, and Mightyena giving chase, with their trainers calling out for blood. She knew this would be the last time she held him, so she hugged Ash tightly, kissed the top of his head, and threw him to Oak. Ash, confused, tried to look at his mother, but Professor Oak pressed his head down and ran to join his grandchildren in the cellar, all while Delia got torn apart. However, the soul of the young mother could rest easy, as her baby boy was safe. 

**In the cellar **

Samuel put him down beside Gary and Daisy and wrapped a blanket around them. “Professor? When will mommy join us? “ Ash questioned before coughing. The older man could only frown before answering “I'm sorry Ash, but, your mom won’t be around physically anymore.” He knelt down in front of him, and held him when he broke, promising to always be there for him. He held all three children and waited until it was safe to come up to the lab once more. He carefully set them down as he surveyed the damage, and took note of how many people and pokemon were lost that night. His attention turned to the children, who were rounding up the remaining live pokemon, and to his surprise, a Pichu darted out from a hole in the wall. It was thin and skittish, yet energetic especially as it darted around the kids before Ash picked it up, and didn’t let go as it shocked him. “Pichu! It’s ok! You’re safe here, I promise!” The small boy sighed when it stopped attacking. “Wanna stay with me? I lost my mom too.” “Pi?” The small pokemon gave a head tilt. “I’ll take good care of you! I promise Pichu!” He giggled when it went onto his shoulder, and went up to the older man. “Professor? When things are a bit better, will you let me catch Pichu?” Samuel didn’t have the heart to say no after all that happened last night, and agreed.

** 3 weeks later**

Shortly after the mass service for those lost, Ash was sent to an orphanage in Viridian city, as Oak was unable to get custody of him. All he had was the clothes on his back, a stuffed Celebi named Bibi, and Pichu. He missed his mom all the time, but he knew that she was with him because Professor Oak said so! There were even dahlia flowers in the garden! A lot of kids are mean to him though, and make fun of him for having a doll. But, he ignores them. In his mind, if it was him and Pichu, he was happy. At least, until he saw others getting adopted.

As the seasons changed, a new friend came, a Gastly to be exact, in the dahlia bushes. Ash normally wasn’t for nicknaming his pokemon, but he found naming them made their bond stronger. So, naturally, he named her Dahlia, and after a few name rejections, he named Pichu Rai. As Autumn became winter, Rai became a Pikachu, and when he was gifted a Pokeball from Professor Oak as an apology, he caught Dahlia as well. The three of them formed an unbreakable bond. What will winter bring? Who knows. Ash and Rai hope that it’s better than that summer.


	2. A new beginning!

It was freezing cold when the trio woke up! After wrapping Rai in his shirt, 6-year-old Ash went downstairs to put on his snow gear and ran outside. “Hey guys, do you think we’ll ever get adopted?” “Pika!” “Gast!” He smiled at their positivity and held them close. “All I want for Christmas is to be adopted, and have a home again! I’m not picky!” Shortly after, it was time to go back inside for breakfast. During chores, he heard excited whispers of various high ranking trainers looking to adopt, from gym leaders to the Elite 4, even a frontier brain! He wasn’t sure he’d get adopted, but was optimistic, and hoped he would.

When the faithful day came, one by one, the others got adopted by gym leaders, top trainers, and an Elite 4 member. His pokemon kept trying to cheer him up, but, it was no use. He just sat by the window and watched.   
It was dark out when the last person came, just before the day was over in fact! A frontier brain landed, more specifically, Brandon the pyramid king landed his battle facility in the nearby field before coming up. “Sorry, I’m late!” The man’s voice called out. Ash was in awe of the tall man, whose brown hair was just turning grey. “Not at all Brandon! Please! Take your time!” Madame Alice, the orphanage owner, a kind lady with silver hair and purple eyes, brought him in. The man looked around, and set his eyes on Ash, coming up to him and kneeling down. Ash hid a bit behind Dahlia while tightening his grip on Rai. “Hello young man, are these your pokemon?” The small boy nodded. “What are their names?” Brandon had a kind and warm smile on his face. “Rai the Pikachu, and Dahlia the Gastly, and the plushie in my pocket is Bibi” He leaned into the hand ruffling his hair. “What’s your name? I’m Brandon Landson” “Ash, just Ash.” The small boy let his Pikachu go in favor of taking the Celebi doll out of his pocket. The two of them spoke for a while and the more they spoke, the more Brandon fell in love with the small boy. In his mind, he saw a boy who needed a loving home once more, and who held love for the world despite the horrors he went through. His mind was made up.

“Madame Alice, where do I sign?” The question took both her and Ash by surprise. “Let me get the papers, sir.” The woman went off to get the papers, and the boy stared at him. “Are you sure you want me?” Brandon picked him up, and held him close. “More sure than anything I’ve ever been in my life.” As soon as Madame Alice came back, he immediately signed with no hesitation. It was official, Ash was now Ash Ketchum Landson, son of the Pyramid King.

Brandon let his newly adopted son call Professor Oak with the news, and promised the older man that he would remain very involved in Ash’s life. After the phone call, they made their way to the pyramid, and just like with his dad, Ash was in awe at the giant place. He got to meet his dad’s pokemon, Noir the Dusclops, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. He liked Noir the most, but also loved the Regi trio. He explored for a while, stopping to stare at various artifacts. Soon, it was time for bed in his new home. After changing into pajamas, Ash didn’t want to sleep in his new room, he shyly went up to Brandon. “Daddy?” The man was caught off guard, but looks down at him. “Yes, son?” His heart melted at his son’s next words. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” He picked the boy up, and carried him. “You’re always welcome to share my bed.” He laid down, and curled around him. He was awake long after Ash fell asleep, unable to fall asleep, fearing it was all a dream. He watched the young one in his arms sleep, amazed at how much trust he put in him already, how much he loved being called Daddy by such an innocent voice, how he knew it would evolve to Dad in a few years, amazed and so in love with his new son, words could never describe. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, and eventually fell asleep himself.

The next morning, after breakfast, the two of them went shopping for clothes, pokemon food, human food, and whatever else caught their eyes. Almost immediately, Ash found some items like he used to have in Pallet Town. They were bought, and after a few more stops, they went home. While they were decorating the room, the referee let them know that Scott was there. The older man went to talk with his boss, giving Ash the choice to stay in his room, or wander around his new home. He smiled when Ash took his hand, Rai and Dahlia on either side of him. Together, they went to the living room. When his son hid behind him, all Scott could do was chuckle. “Shy thing isn’t he?” Brandon smiled “Scott, this is Ash, and his pokemon are Dahlia the Ghastly, and Rai the Pikachu. I adopted them just yesterday. Ash, this is Scott, owner of the battle frontier and my boss.” Scott knelt to eye level. “Hello there young man” He gave a kind smile, and chuckled as Ash hid behind his dad. “Why don’t you go play while we discuss things? I’m sure Noir would love to play with you!” They watched as he ran off in search of the Dusclops. “So, how do you plan to introduce him to the others?” A sigh escaped his lips. “I don’t know Scott, I don’t know. None of the others have kids.” “True, but a couple of the Professors do.” He sighed again. “I guess I’ll have to play it by ear.” They moved on to chatting about business-related topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash got adopted! Brandon already seems like a good dad! How will Ash's journey go now that he has 2 pokemon from the start? Tune in next time and find out!


	3. Meeting the rest of the Frontier!

Chapter 3 

Ash was exploring the place, and got spooked by a few pokemon that would come up to the windows. Fortunately, Noir was there to keep him from getting into too much trouble! She doted on Dahlia like a daughter, and followed her trainer’s son around like any good guardian. She even guided him to areas of interest, like the library. It didn’t take long for Ash to dive into some good books, like Beauty and the Pokemon, The three Spoink, Rapunzel, and Sleeping Skitty. It didn’t take long for him to lose interest in the fantasy books, so he went looking for more. He soon came across one, but it was too high up. “Hey Noir? Could you get the books about aura please?” He asked the Beckon Pokemon. “Noir!” She agreed, and floated to get the books for him, putting them on the table beside the plush grey-blue chair he was reading in. “Thank you, Noir!” The small boy eagerly started reading again. It was several hours before he heard footsteps, and looked up to see his dad coming in. “Having fun?” Brandon asked his son. “Mhm! Noir showed us around, and has been helping me get books!” He hummed happily at the hand that ruffled his hair. “Whatcha reading about?” “Aura!” Brandon was surprised about that. “Are you curious about it? Or can you use it?” “ I can’t use it yet, but I can sense it!” He beamed with pride at his baby. “Why don’t you mark your place with a bookmark? It’s lunchtime!” Ash does as he’s asked, and goes up to Brandon, giving the universal sign for up. Said man is more than happy to comply as the pokemon follow. After lunch, he picks him back up to go meet the other frontier brains. The small boy is incredibly shy at the new faces. “So, who’s the kid?” Noland, Factory head for the Knowledge symbol asked. “This is my son, Ash. Ash, meet everyone! Noland is the one tinkering. He’s known as the Factory head, and gives out the Knowledge symbol.” Said man gives a hat tip in greeting. “The young lady dressed like a Seviper is Pike Queen Lucy, she gives out the Luck symbol.” “He’s cute! You made a cute kid!” Ash blushed at that. Tucker decides to introduce himself. “I’m Tucker, Ace of the Battle Dome. I give out the Tactics symbol.” The flamboyantly dressed man gives a smile. “I’m Spencer, the palace maven, and my symbol is the Spirit symbol.” The elderly man speaks up. “Last but not least, the youngest of us, Greta, the Arena Tycoon. She’s about 13, and is currently the last of us.” Brandon explains.

The meeting goes smoothly, with Ash dozing off in Brandon’s lap at some point. The new father keeps his son close to his chest. “So, when did you have a kid, and with who?” Tucker questions after the meeting concludes. “He’s not biologically mine, but I adopted him a couple days ago.” They all looked at him in surprise. “He acts like he’s been around you his whole life!” Greta piped up. “Well, he’s only 6. But, the second I saw him, I knew he was meant to be my baby.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of said boy’s head. “If you’ll excuse us, we should get going. It’s rather late.” He left shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry for the delay! I'll post a chapter with Ash and Paul meeting soon!


End file.
